


Детектив

by LiravegA



Category: Bandom, Black Veil Brides
Genre: Comedy of Errors, Dark Comedy, Explicit Sexual Content, Friends to Lovers, Light Horror, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Murder Mystery, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2019-11-08 16:11:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17984393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiravegA/pseuds/LiravegA
Summary: Что делать, если ты подозреваешь, что в отеле произошло жестокое убийство, а все улики указывают на твоего лучшего друга?





	1. 1.

**Author's Note:**

> First Published: https://ficbook.net/readfic/5175540

Энди открыл глаза. Тусклый свет лондонского утра пробивался в номер отеля сквозь неплотно занавешенные окна. Опять этот гребаный будильник в телефоне, трезвонивший где-то на столике рядом с кроватью. Энди перевел взгляд с потолка вниз. Джулиет лежала у него на груди, обнимая его одной рукой. Также разбуженная трескотней будильника, она откатилась в сторону, сонно потирая глаза тыльной стороной ладони.

Надо было вставать, и Энди сел на кровати, что далось ему с большим трудом. Он чувствовал себя совершенно разбитым, и еще какая-то ноющая боль в голове. Медленно встав, он прошел в ванную комнату, открыл над раковиной кран с холодной водой и, набрав воду в руки, плеснул ее себе на лицо.

Энди взглянул на свое отражение в зеркале. С отражением все было в порядке. Отлично, учитывая, что сегодня днем у группы важная фотосессия. Но что-то не в порядке было с его сознанием. Словно какой-то провал в памяти. Он не мог вспомнить, как он вчера уснул. Кажется, когда они вчера с Джу вернулись в номер, то стали заниматься сексом. Да, он был почти уверен, что они начали заниматься сексом, но… Он совершенно не помнил, как они закончили. Неужели он уснул прямо во время секса? Нет, не может быть. Если бы это было так, то Джу еще тогда закатила бы ему такой скандал, которого он бы точно не забыл.

А, к черту! Проклятая усталость. Ничего, осталось немного продержаться. Сегодня последний день. Еще одна фотосессия, плюс вечером последний концерт европейской части тура. А завтра они возвращаются в США. И тогда, до начала серии концертов в Латинской Америке, у него будет целая свободная неделя для отдыха. Энди мечтательно подумал о том, что первые три дня он вообще не будет вылезать из постели, а только спать, спать, и снова, спать.

Энди еще раз плеснул на лицо холодной водой и потянулся рукой к стене рядом с зеркалом. Но, к своему удивлению, не обнаружил там того, что рассчитывал обнаружить.

— Джу, а где мое полотенце? — крикнул он.

— Какое твое полотенце? — отозвалась из комнаты Джулиет.

— Ну, мое, черное… с символом Бэтмена…

Какие-то вещи Энди предпочитал иметь только свои и всегда возил их собой. И полотенце было одной из таких вещей.

— О, Ди! Иногда ты как маленький ребенок, — добродушно рассмеялась Джулиет. — Это пятизвездочный отель. Здесь целая гора полотенец. И я уверена, что они не заражены бубонной чумой.

— Не в этом дело, — проворчал Энди и с недовольным вздохом взял одно из лежащих стопкой белых махровых полотенец. — Мне нравится мое. И в любом случае, оно-то куда делось?

— Ну, — сказала Джулиет все тем же веселым голосом, — обычно постояльцы тырят из отелей полотенца и халаты. Но, возможно, кто-то из горничных оказалась твоей фанаткой и стащила твое полотенце.

«Интересно, когда? — подумал про себя Энди. — Она что, среди ночи к нам в номер приходила? Вчера же вечером полотенце было здесь. Или я опять что-то путаю? Вот только не хватало, чтобы этот день с самого утра не задался».

— Энди, — снова раздался голос Джулиет, теперь уже серьезный. — А ты вчера ночью ничего странного не слышал?

— Что? Где? — резко спросил Энди, испугавшись, что разговор коснется его странной амнезии.

— Женские крики. Сверху.

— О, господи, Джу! — теперь уже Энди рассмеялся. — Ну, это же номер Эшли.

Группа прилетела в Лондон еще вчера утром — вечером у них были съемки для телешоу. И не успели они еще выехать из Хитроу, как Эшли уже умудрился подцепить себе двух девиц-близняшек. Келли и Салли, кажется. Две двухметровые крашеные блондинки лет двадцати двух с четвертым силиконовым размером и глуповатыми ангельскими мордашками, которых Эшли и протаскал за собой весь день до самой ночи. Из-за них он и решил снять на свои личные средства один из самых дорогих номеров в отеле, обставленный в стиле какого-то, черт знает какого по счету, Людовика — Эшли захотелось устроить тройничок с близняшками на «королевской» кровати с пологом и балдахином.

Этот номер располагался этажом выше, как раз над номером Энди и Джулиет. Они вчера заходили к нему днем, взглянуть на этот чудо-номер. Помимо огромной кровати, с четырьмя резными деревянными столбиками по углам, и стандартного набора мебели тут еще была целая куча всякой вычурной хрени. Изящные банкетки, тумбочки, маленькие столики, чьим единственным назначением, казалось, было задать побольше работы горничным по протиранию пыли. Внимание Энди привлек огромный деревянный сундук, с накладками из кованого железа, стоящий напротив кровати у стены. Его функция, судя по всему, была такая же, как у столиков с тумбочками. Над сундуком висело огромное зеркало в резной золоченой раме, в котором отражалась вся кровать целиком. Такое же зеркало находилось и на боковой стене. Да уж, «королевский траходром».

Выйдя из номера, Джулиет презрительно фыркнула, сказав, что только Эшли способен на такую безвкусицу, как этот номер и эти блондинки. Энди ничего не ответил, но подумал про себя, что сам он, если бы был свободен, не отказался бы ни от такой кровати, ни от такого приключения. Тем более, что перед этим Эшли пошутил, тихо, чтобы Джулиет не могла слышать, шепнув Энди на ухо: «Заходи ночью в гости — поможешь мне. Их две. И нас будет двое…».

Так что, ничего странного в женских криках сверху быть не могло. Энди остановился в дверном проеме ванной комнаты и взглянул на Джулиет. Но ей явно не было смешно.

— Нет, Энди, я серьезно, — продолжала она. — Это совсем другое. В номере Эшли или нет, я не уверена, но я слышала крики. Даже не крики, а скорее вопли. Такие, словно там кого-то убивали, не знаю, ножом резали.

— Перестань. Не говори мне ничего про крики в номере Эшли, — Энди снова усмехнулся. — Я и так уверен, что он сам захочет мне сегодня рассказать всю историю и заставит меня это выслушать.

— Я даже не сомневаюсь, — Джулиет состроила осуждающую гримаску. — О чем он еще способен говорить?

Энди тихо вздохнул. Он знал, что Джулиет и Эшли недолюбливают друг друга. И хотя между собой они всегда были подчеркнуто приветливы, каждый из них свое недовольство другим высказывал Энди. Например, где-то неделю назад, когда из-за Джулиет Энди пропустил коллективный поход группы в один из самых известных стриптиз-клубов Парижа, Эшли сказал с почти несдерживаемым раздражением: «Какого черта она вечно таскается за тобой словно привязанная? Между прочим, ездить в турне и давать концерты — это наша работа. Обычные же люди не таскают своих супругов к себе на работу в офис».

Энди никогда не обижался на Эшли — он просто не мог. С самого начала их знакомства в Лос-Анджелесе, они так быстро сблизились, и Эшли стал для него не просто лучшим другом, но настоящим братом, которого у Энди никогда не было. Правда, Энди далеко не всегда был уверен, кого из них двоих скорее можно было бы назвать младшим братом — Эшли часто напоминал Энди взбалмошного подростка. Нелюбовь к Джулиет Энди списывал на обычную дружескую ревность. Он думал, что, возможно, чувствовал бы то же самое и вел бы себя так же, если бы у Эшли появилась постоянная девушка или, того хуже, жена, из-за которой он мог бы отменять их встречи и сокращать их общение. Но у Эшли никогда не было никаких серьезных отношений. И Энди этому даже радовался, хотя и говорил себе, что это эгоистично. Но казалось, что Эшли никто и не был нужен.

Единственное, из-за чего Энди переживал, так это то, что Эшли не был достаточно сдержанным, и свои претензии к Джулиет высказывал Энди не всегда наедине. Энди же, естественно, никому из них не передавал слова другого, но предпочитал просто никак не реагировать на эти выпады с обеих сторон. Он считал, что если попытается вмешаться и как-то наладить их отношения, то, скорее всего, только ухудшит ситуацию. И сейчас он тоже просто перевел разговор:

— Слушай, Джу, если тебе нужна ванная, то иди сейчас, а то я займу ее часа на полтора минимум. Мне сегодня особенно важно быть красавчиком при полном параде, а я чувствую себя как старая кошелка.

— Неа. Иди ты первый, — зевнув, сказала Джулиет, поворачиваясь набок и натягивая повыше одеяло. — Я пока еще посплю. Что-то я не выспалась.

***

Выйдя из своего номера, Энди направился в номер Кристиана. В этот раз Кристиану достался номер с отдельной гостиной, где вся компания и зависала вчера вечером и где все договорились собраться сегодня, перед тем как ехать на фотосессию. В коридоре Энди столкнулся с Эшли, который, казалось, выглядел каким-то потерянным и даже смущенным. Но увидев Энди, он улыбнулся, окинул его взглядом с ног до головы и приветствовал словами:

— О, потрясающе выглядишь! Впрочем, как и всегда.

— Привет! Спасибо. И как твои дела? — с улыбкой спросил Энди.

— Да, нормально. Не знаю. Как-то я не выспался сегодня.

— Еще бы! — усмехнулся Энди. — А ты разве сегодня вообще спал? Как твои близняшки?

— А, ты об этом, Келли и Салли… Да, все классно…

— Все классно? И это все, что ты можешь сказать? — удивился Энди.

— Ну, а что тут еще говорить? Все супер, — Эшли был явно смущен.

— И где они сейчас?

— Где? Понятия не имею. В смысле, ушли.

— Как ушли?

— Ну, а зачем им тут было дольше оставаться?.. Слушай, — Эшли поторопился сменить тему разговора. — Тут Джинкс спрашивает, как мы будем сегодня фотографироваться: с мейком или без?

— Эээ… — теперь уже Энди растерялся. — Не знаю. Можем и так, и так попробовать. Мы же сможем уже там за полчаса накраситься, если надо будет.

— Ок, я ему передам. Ты идешь? — Эшли кивнул головой в сторону номера Кристиана.

— Я? А, нет… Нет, мне надо еще Саймона найти.

— Ладно.

Эшли торопливо скрылся за дверью, а Энди так и остался неподвижно стоять в коридоре. То, что он был удивлен произошедшим разговором, — это было слабо сказано. Эшли на самом деле никогда не упускал случая поведать Энди о своих сексуальных приключениях. И Эшли был способен самый заурядный трах описывать так, словно он один поимел целую дивизию шикарных девиц. И большую часть этих рассказов занимали сообщения о том, как он сам был великолепен. А тут, когда реально было о чем порассказать, всего лишь это «все классно»?

И как могли эти близняшки уже уйти? Энди вспомнился вчерашний вечер, как они все сидели и выпивали у Кристиана. Энди с Джулиет, а на соседнем диване Эшли в обнимку со своими новыми подружками, которым он что-то нашептывал на ушко, бросая на Энди шутливо-многозначительные взгляды. Девчонки весело хихикали и висли на Эшли так, словно твердо решили увязаться за ним в Америку, пусть даже в багажном отделении самолета. В любом случае, им так понравилось тусить на съемочной площадке, что они с нетерпением ждали возможности постоять за сценой во время концерта. И Эшли еще вешал им какую-то лапшу про то, что они смогут принять участие в фотосъемке.

Да и как Эшли мог дать им уйти? И хотя Энди был уверен, что можно было хоть сейчас выйти из отеля и найти там еще кучу готовых на все фанаток, все-таки близняшки были весьма ценным уловом. На что Эшли рассчитывает? Встретить восемнадцатилетних тройняшек-девственниц с пятым натуральным размером груди?

Когда Энди сказал, что ему нужно найти Саймона, начальника их охраны, то это было просто первое, что пришло ему в голову. Сейчас же он подумал, что поговорить с ним действительно не помешает. Энди спустился в вестибюль и в одном из прилегающих коридоров увидел Саймона, который в этот момент разговаривал с кем-то по телефону.

— Саймон, привет.

Саймон что-то быстро шепнул в трубку и с недовольным видом вопросительно взглянул на Энди.

— Саймон, а когда ушли Келли и Салли?

— Кто?

— Ну, те близняшки, которых вчера Эшли притащил.

— А они разве ушли?

— Вообще-то, да.

— Ну… значит ушли.

— То есть ты не знаешь когда?

— А в чем проблема? — голос Саймона звучал раздраженно.

— Проблема? Ты начальник нашей охраны. И ты не знаешь, когда и кто к нам приходит и когда уходит?

— У тебя есть претензии к моей работе? Кто-то попытался вас убить, или толпа папарацци вломилась к тебе, пока ты мылся в душе, или кто-то украл всю вашу косметику?

Это было уже настоящее хамство, но у Энди сейчас было не то настроение, чтобы вступать в разборки. Он только молча смерил Саймона взглядом и направился обратно к лифту. Но как только он снова оказался в вестибюле, то подумал, что было бы неплохо узнать, выходил ли куда-нибудь вчера ночью Эшли. Энди уже хотел вернуться обратно в коридор, когда услышал, как Саймон продолжает свой телефонный разговор.

— Как же меня бесят эти придурки. Считают, что весь мир должен вертеться вокруг них. Иногда так и хочется придушить их собственными руками! Если бы мне не платили за то, чтобы я обеспечивал их безопасность, то я был бы счастлив, если бы с ними случилась какая-нибудь гадость.

Стало очевидно, что время для разговоров и вопросов было неподходящим.

«Ладно, Саймон, — подумал про себя Энди, возвращаясь к лифту. — Как только вернемся в США, уволю тебя ко всем чертям. Если тебе так противно с нами работать, то просто жестоко не освободить тебя от твоей должности. …Но что же все-таки произошло у Эшли с этими близняшками?».

***

Энди овладевало беспокойство, чем дальше, тем больше. Какие-то тревожные подозрения, которые он не решался даже в мыслях облечь в слова. И ему хотелось только одного, чтобы Эшли рассеял эти подозрения, чтобы точно знать, что не случилось ничего по-настоящему серьезного. Энди решился на разговор. После фотосессии он постарался остаться с Эшли наедине.

— Эшли, я хочу с тобой поговорить.

— Да, о чем?

— Точно не знаю. Может быть, ты мне скажешь?

— В смысле?

— Ну, мне кажется, что ты что-то недоговариваешь. То есть, есть что-то, о чем ты мне не говоришь.

Эшли вздрогнул.

— Я тебя не понимаю, — он старался улыбнуться, но его голос звучал неестественно, и Энди увидел, что Эшли весь покраснел, что было заметно даже сквозь густой слой тоналки.

— Эшли, послушай, что бы это ни было… Ты же знаешь, ты мой лучший друг, ты можешь во всем мне доверять.

— Да. Знаю. Ты тоже мой лучший друг, и я тебе доверяю… Но мне нечего тебе сказать.

— Ты точно в этом уверен?

— Да, Энди. Ладно, мне надо там… — Эшли неопределенно махнул рукой. Он явно не успевал придумать, что и где ему было надо. Но он постарался быстрее присоединиться к остальным участникам группы.

***

После этого разговора стало только хуже. Снова сидя поздно вечером в номере Кристиана, Энди с трудом мог вспомнить, как они отыграли сегодняшний концерт. Он мог думать только об Эшли. Во время концерта он постоянно смотрел на него, не в силах ничего с собой поделать. И постоянно ловил на себе такие же взгляды Эшли. Но как только их глаза встречались, они оба резко начинали смотреть в другую сторону. Энди было очевидно, что оба они сильно нервничают. Эшли пару раз налажал в ответственных моментах своих партий, а Энди запутался в словах пары песен. Оставалось только надеяться, что публике это было не слишком заметно.

Сейчас все своей тесной компанией отмечали окончание европейского тура и предвкушали возвращение домой. Все были на позитиве. Все, кроме Эшли и Энди. Эшли был напряжен, искоса бросал на Энди тревожные взгляды или впадал в задумчивость, уставившись в свой бокал с выпивкой. Из такой задумчивости его вывел вопрос Криса:

— Эшли, а где ледоруб?

— Что где? — не понял вопроса Эшли.

— Ну, нож для колки льда.

— А мне откуда знать?

— Ты же вчера колол лед для виски.

— Ага, и еще делал с ним селфи, как с кинжалом, — ворчливо вклинился в разговор Джейк. — Астронавты на луне сделали меньше снимков, чем ты вчера с этим ножом.

— Фотка, которую я выложил, уже собрала кучу лайков. Так что завидуй молча, — огрызнулся Эшли на реплику Джейка.

— Ой, ладно, всё! — подключился Джинкс. — Кажется, у меня в номере был ледоруб. Сейчас принесу.

Джейк и Эшли закусились еще вчера, когда Джейк попросил у Эшли поделиться с ним близняшками. В ответ на что Эшли его не очень вежливо послал, предложив самому о себе позаботиться и добавив, что ни Келли, ни Салли все равно с ним спать не захотят.

Вообще-то, все в группе были хорошими друзьями. Но в турне — из-за усталости и чудовищного напряжения безостановочных переездов, концертов, интервью — нервы у всех были на пределе, все могли выйти из себя из-за какой-нибудь мелочи. На подобные стычки не стоило обращать внимания. Они быстро вспыхивали, быстро проходили — и не оставляли после себя никакого неприятного осадка. Было даже удивительно, что в этот раз в течение всего турне никто никому так и не попытался набить морду — какой прогресс. И ссора Эшли и Джейка не имела бы ни малейшего значения, если бы не…

Разговор про исчезнувший нож для колки льда заставил Энди вздрогнуть. Он непроизвольно посмотрел на Джулиет и встретился с ее встревоженным, многозначительным взглядом. Энди тут же отвел глаза, он не хотел понимать смысла ее взгляда. Но и оставаться спокойно сидеть на месте было уже невозможно. Через пару минут Энди, поставив свой бокал на столик, молча вышел из номера, стараясь, чтобы никто не обратил на него внимание.

Он спустился в вестибюль. Прямо напротив лифта сидел один из их охранников с газетой в руках. Не шевелясь, он недружелюбно посмотрел на Энди поверх газеты, и тут же снова погрузился в чтение. Энди направился к стойке ресепшена и тихо, чтобы охранник не мог расслышать, сказал, что потерял ключ от своего номера, назвав номер Эшли. Портье, относительно молодой и совершенно невзрачный парень, бросил короткий взгляд на татуировки и пирсинг Энди и тут же ответил: «Конечно, сейчас достану запасной. Одну минуту». Как Энди и рассчитывал, служащие гостиницы знали, что в определенных номерах остановились участники рок-группы, но особо не разбирались кто из них кто. Вдруг парень недоуменно хмыкнул и стал что-то проверять в компьютере. Энди напрягся.

— О, так вчера уже от этого номера брали запасной ключ, — произнес парень.

— Кто? Когда? — встревоженно спросил Энди.

— Не знаю. Не моя была смена. А разве это были не вы?

— А, да, точно. Я, — сказал Энди, вспоминая, что ему надо притворяться владельцем этого номера. — Я постоянно теряю ключи от номеров.

— Постарайтесь больше не терять, — парень протянул ему пластиковую карточку. — А то вдруг возникнут проблемы.

— Конечно. Это все из-за усталости.

— Да, я понимаю, — проговорил парень с отработанной профессиональной улыбкой, но его взгляд был еще более недружелюбным, чем у охранника, словно он говорил «употреблять меньше надо, чмо обдолбанное».

Энди молча взял карточку-ключ и направился к лестнице, — ему не хотелось дожидаться лифта под взглядами этого портье и охранника.

Когда Энди почти поднялся на этаж, где находился номер Кристиана, ему показалось, что он услышал чьи-то шаги в коридоре, которые резко замерли при его приближении. Поскольку Энди не хотел сейчас встретиться ни с кем из своих, он быстро поднялся выше. Когда он свернул в коридор, ведущий к номеру Эшли, он снова услышал шаги, торопливо сбегающие вниз по лестнице.

«Какого черта здесь вообще происходит? — подумал Энди. — А я уже собственной тени начинаю пугаться. Но ведь это все полная ерунда. Ничего же на самом деле не могло случиться».

Он вошел в номер и включил свет. Номер выглядел… нормально, обычно. Что бы ни происходило здесь вчера ночью, днем номер был снова убран, кровать тщательно заправлена, и все было таким же, как тогда, когда Эшли только снял этот номер. На кровати валялась какая-то майка Эшли, на стуле висела его куртка, но это было все. Энди открыл дверцы шкафа: там была открытая сумка Эшли с его одеждой. Энди прошел в номер, заглянул в ванную комнату, где тоже все было как обычно. Энди сам не мог бы сейчас сказать, что он предполагал здесь обнаружить, но неприятное чувство беспокойства не покидало его. Когда он вышел из ванной, его взгляд упал на стоящий напротив кровати, неподалеку от входной двери, огромный сундук, который вчера привлек его внимание. Энди почувствовал, что его сердце начинает биться учащеннее из-за какого-то тревожного предчувствия. Чтобы избавиться от этого ощущения, Энди заставил себя подойти к сундуку. Помедлив еще пару секунд, он резко поднял крышку…

***

Они были там. Келли и Салли. Согнутые и положенные одна на другую. В нижнем белье, заляпанные пятнами высохшей и потемневшей крови. Мертвые.

Энди застыл от ужаса. Он совершенно не знал этих девушек, он не мог бы сказать, кто из них Келли, а кто Салли, но он провел вчера с ними целый день, разговаривал с ними, видел их веселыми и полными жизни, а сейчас…

У той близняшки, что лежала внизу, на груди можно было различить несколько узких, колотых ран. «Ледоруб», — прозвучало слово у Энди в голове. На теле другой близняшки он ран не видел, только большой кровоподтек на шее. Но на ней тоже была запекшаяся кровь. Энди не мог понять, откуда она взялась. Но самым ужасным было то, что у нее были открыты глаза. Их уже нельзя было назвать человеческими глазами, но они словно смотрели прямо на Энди.

«Нет. Не может быть. Эшли на такое не способен. Только не Эшли!»

И тем не менее, он был в номере Эшли, а перед ним лежали трупы двух блондинок, с которыми Эшли должен был провести вчерашнюю ночь. И Энди не мог отвести взгляд от этой жуткой картины. Тем более, что он чувствовал, что в ней было что-то не так. Да, что-то было не так и помимо двух окровавленных тел. Что-то, что он улавливал боковым зрением, но никак не мог воспринять сознанием. Мертвый взгляд приковывал все его внимание. Энди почувствовал, что еще секунда и его вырвет.

В этот самый момент он услышал, что дверь номера открывается. Это вывело его из оцепенения. Он захлопнул крышку сундука и резко отскочил назад к самой кровати. Натолкнувшись на кровать, он не удержал равновесия и упал на нее.

В номер вошел Эшли. Увидев Энди, сидящем на его кровати, он замер.

— Энди?!

— Эшли… — Энди быстро поднялся с кровати, но не знал, что ему делать дальше.

«Он догадается. Он догадается, что я знаю про трупы. И?.. Он попытается убить меня?»

— Энди, как… Я думал, ты с Джулиет. Что ты здесь делаешь?

— Я… я… — и язык, и мозги отказывались работать.

— Боже… — проговорил Эшли взволнованно. — Значит, я не ошибся. Этот разговор сегодня. Значит, ты все понял…

У Энди начало темнеть в глазах…

— …Ты понял, что я тебя люблю…

«Что?!!!!»

— Ты понял мои чувства и… Ты здесь. Значит, ты тоже… О, Энди…

«Неужели это правда? Или Эшли просто пытается отвлечь мое внимание?»

Энди не мог бы сказать, что шокировало его больше: увиденные трупы или только что услышанное признание Эшли. На какое-то время он просто утратил связь с окружающей его действительностью. А когда он снова смог осознать происходящее, то обнаружил, что Эшли уже сжимает его в объятьях и страстно целует в губы.

Энди не оказывал не малейшего сопротивления. Естественно, ведь он просто слишком шокирован произошедшим. Нет, ему просто показалось, что он сам ответил Эшли на его глубокий поцелуй. Но он точно не мог бы назвать эти поцелуи и объятья неприятными для себя. Отсутствие сопротивление придало Эшли уверенности. Он уже гладил Энди по бедрам, запустил руки под майку.

— О, Энди, ты себе даже не представляешь, как сильно я тебя люблю! А ты, ты правда меня любишь?

— Да, — проговорил Энди слабым голосом.

«А что мне еще сказать? „Нет. Я просто зашел найти тут пару трупов“ И получить ледорубом под ребра?»

— Нет, скажи, что ты меня любишь. Скажи это полностью.

— Я люблю тебя, Эшли.

«Надо же, как легко получилось. Словно это правда».

— Энди, я так давно, столько лет люблю тебя. А ты?

— Я?.. Я не знаю…

Эшли не настаивал на ответе. Он упивался настоящим моментом, зарывался пальцами в волосы Энди, кусал его губы.

«Может быть, Эшли начал убивать из-за своей неразделенной любви? Нет, ерунда какая-то! Сначала он должен был бы мне признаться, получить отказ, а уже потом, от разочарования и отчаяния, начинать мочить всех, кто подвернется».

Пока эти мысли проносились у Энди в голове, Эшли уже стянул майки с них обоих. Энди подумал, что Эшли явно был не из тех, кто тормозит и тратит время впустую. Это дело начинало принимать слишком серьезный оборот. Во взгляде Эшли уже читался сильнейший неутоленный голод, в нем горела яростная хищная страсть. И этот взгляд был направлен прямо на Энди. Энди ощутил у себя внутреннюю дрожь.

Без предупреждения Эшли резко толкнул Энди, и тот упал спиной на кровать. В следующее мгновение Эшли тоже был уже на кровати, нависая над Энди, любуясь им, как дикий зверь может любоваться намеченной добычей, охоту на которую он планирует специально растянуть ради собственной забавы и удовольствия. Энди попытался отползти по кровати дальше, как-то выбраться из-под Эшли, но Эшли быстро пресек эту попытку к бегству, прижав его к матрасу тяжестью собственного тела, и снова начиная покрывать его лицо, шею и грудь поцелуями, гладить руками его обнаженный торс и бедра.

Чувствовалось, что он знает тело Энди наизусть: каждый изгиб, каждую татуировку, каждую родинку. Но до этого Эшли знал это желанное им тело только глазами. Сейчас же, снова впиваясь взглядом в своего возлюбленного, он торопился узнать это тело кончиками пальцев, губами, языком… Не Энди было жаловаться на недостаток сексуального внимания к себе, но еще никогда он не ощущал себя настолько обожаемым. И это опьяняло, сводило с ума.

Эшли отвел руку вниз и просунул ее между их телами. Он провел пальцами по ткани джинсов Энди там, где располагалась молния, и самодовольно ухмыльнулся. Только в этот момент Энди осознал, что у него эрекция, и что Эшли об этом знает.

«Какого черта?! — в смятении подумал Энди. — У меня что, уже этот… стокгольмский синдром или типа того?»

Эшли надо было остановить. Энди попробовал оттолкнуть его, упершись обеими руками ему в грудь. Но руки его почему-то уже не слушались, и эта попытка получилась такой слабой, что сам Энди не воспринял бы такое действие иначе, как своеобразное кокетство в постели, призванное только еще более раздразнить и распалить партнера. Эшли и воспринял это именно так, и именно такое воздействие на него это и произвело. Он схватил Энди за руки и сначала поднес их к своим губам, а затем завел их Энди за голову, прижав к матрасу.

— Не дразни меня, — почти рыча, прошептал Эшли, очень нежно, однако, целуя его шею.

— Я не… все слишком быстро, — тихо простонал Энди в последней, безнадежной попытке как-то остановить происходящее. Неужели он сам не хочет, чтобы это прекращалось?

— Быстро? Я столько лет этого ждал.

«Мне теперь сегодня за все эти годы отрабатывать придется?!» — промелькнуло в голове у Энди.

— Я раньше еще никогда… — снова начал Энди.

— Я тоже никогда, — торопливо перебил его Эшли, впиваясь ему в губы и не давая говорить.

Стало очевидно, что шанс как-то притормозить происходящее был упущен в самом начале. Теперь Эшли разошелся, и его было уже не остановить. Сегодня ночью он его трахнет так или иначе. Живого или мертвого, но трахнет по-любому. Энди подумал, что при таком выборе уж лучше оставаться живым.

Эшли же торопливо расстегнул молнии на джинсах обоих. Сжав члены в ладони, он осторожно и мягко потер их друг о друга. От такого соприкосновения по телу Энди словно пробежал электрический разряд, его начинала сотрясать дрожь. Казалось, что он готов был кончить уже сейчас.

Одним сильным и быстрым движением Эшли перевернул его на живот, целуя затылок и плечи и спуская ниже с него штаны. Энди ощутил массирующие прикосновения пальцев, нежные, но действующие без промедления, стремящиеся к главной цели. Энди почувствовал, что его тело подается навстречу этим движениям, и ясно осознал, что оно хочет и уже ждет, чтобы Эшли вошел в него.

Стоя на коленях, Эшли выпрямился. Потянув Энди за бедра, он поставил его на четвереньки. Вот-вот все произойдет… Вдруг Энди почувствовал, что на его шею легло что-то широкое и плотное и слегка сдавило ее. От испуга он резко поднялся. Эшли остановил его, обхватив рукой за талию и крепко прижав к себе.

— Что? Что это? — шепотом спросил Энди.

— Всего лишь мой ремень.

Мысленно Энди тут же увидел образ близняшки с открытыми глазами и кровоподтеком на шее. Широкая странгуляционная борозда.

— З... зачем?

— О, легкое удушение усилит твои ощущения. Не бойся. У меня все под контролем.

«Усилит ощущения? Я в номере с двумя трупами, меня собирается трахнуть убийца, который, по совместительству, является моим лучшим другом. Что тут еще надо усиливать?!»

«Все под контролем? А если нет? Может быть, смерть близняшки была несчастным случаем. Эшли не рассчитал свои силы. Но тогда вторую он пришил как свидетеля… И заранее взял для этого ледоруб из номера Кристиана? Что за бред!»

— Не надо… — прошептал Энди, осторожно пальцами, стараясь не делать резких движений, отодвигая ремень от своей шеи.

— Хорошо, — уступил Эшли. — Наверное, ты прав. Не в первую ночь.

«Не в первую? То есть у меня еще есть шанс, что сегодня он меня все-таки не убьет?»

Вдруг внезапно Энди понял, что привлекло его внимание в этом сундуке. Это было его полотенце — то самое, черное, с желтым символом Бэтмена. Валяющееся в углу, смятое, скрученное жгутом, но это точно было оно. Неужели он тоже к этому причастен? Он же плохо помнит прошлую ночь. Он убил близняшек? А где в это время был Эшли? Или они прикончили их вместе? А Эшли забыл об участии Энди? Еще больший бред!

Тем временем Эшли взял возбужденный член Энди в руку и стал водить по нему, иногда большим пальцем размазывая выступающую смазку по головке. Энди застонал сквозь зубы, и все убийства вылетели у него из головы. Он изо всех сил прижимался спиной к груди Эшли, ощущая, какое горячее и напряженное у него тело. Он старался повернуть голову так, чтобы поймать своими губами его губы. И одновременно он чувствовал, что краснеет от смущения из-за всего происходящего. Энди вспомнил о зеркале, висевшем над сундуком, и порадовался, что оно сейчас находится у них за спиной. Иначе это было бы уже слишком.

Но ведь было же еще зеркало на боковой стене. И Энди не смог удержаться, чтобы не посмотреть в него… У него перехватило дыхание — настолько завораживающе красивой и сексуальной была увиденная им картина. Он видел собственное лицо с падающими на лоб прядями черных волос, свои глаза, которые, несмотря на некоторый страх, уже приобрели не просто томное выражение, но, казалось, были затуманены какой-то дымкой сладострастия и вожделения, свои алеющие, искусанные губы, полуоткрытые из-за учащенного дыхания. Он видел свое изящное, стройное обнаженное тело, которое обвивали красивые сильные руки Эшли, видел, как они ласкали его, гладили его возбужденный орган. Он видел его обнаженное тело, такое же стройное, но более мужественное. Видел его внушительный член, упирающийся ему между ягодиц и готовый ринуться в бой. Он видел красивое лицо Эшли, на котором сейчас отчетливо читалось выражение голодного плотоядного хищника, только что настигшего свою жертву, что делало это лицо еще более притягательным.

Эшли перехватил в зеркале этот зачарованно-испуганный взгляд Энди. Из его груди вырвался вздох, похожий на рычание, когда он также окинул взглядом всю зеркальную композицию. Снова глядя Энди в глаза через зеркало, Эшли провел кончиком языка вверх по его шее, одновременно крепче прижимая Энди к своим бедрам.

Энди застонал и бессильно уронил голову Эшли на плечо. От прикосновений Эшли по его телу разбегались мурашки, Энди уже весь дрожал. Он почувствовал, что его колени ослабели, ноги подкашиваются, и если бы Эшли не поддерживал его, то он бы упал.

Нестерпимый жар разлился по всему телу, тянущее, жаждущее чувство внизу живота стало невыносимым. Подставляя шею и губы поцелуям Эшли, Энди непроизвольно потерся ягодицами о его член, ощущая его твердость и упругость. Тяжело выдохнув с глухим стоном, Эшли куснул Энди за плечо.

— О, малыш, аккуратнее, — прошептал он Энди в ухо. — Я уже на пределе. Не хочу, чтобы для тебя все слишком быстро закончилось.

— Эшли… — задыхаясь проговорил Энди.

— Ммм..?

— Верни обратно ремень.

— Ты уверен?

— Да.

«К черту все! Если он хочет меня придушить, пусть душит. Мне все равно. Но я хочу его! Хочу его по полной программе! Хочу испытать все, что он захочет со мной сделать!»

(Продолжение следует… )


	2. 2

Энди открыл глаза. Тусклый свет лондонского утра пробивался в номер сквозь неплотно занавешенные окна. Опять этот гребаный будильник в телефоне, трезвонивший где-то на полу. Энди перевел взгляд вниз. Эшли лежал у него на груди, обнимая его одной рукой. Также разбуженный трескотней будильника, Эшли приоткрыл глаза, взглянул на Энди, и улыбнулся какой-то по-детски счастливой улыбкой.

— Ммм, Энди. Ты здесь. Как хорошо. Значит, это был не сон… — проговорил Эшли, потеревшись щекой о его плечо и еще сильнее прижимаясь к нему.

Да, точно, это был не сон.

***

Стоя в душевой кабинке под струями прохладной воды, Энди вспоминал прошедшую ночь. Кажется, вчера он даже терял сознание. То ли от удушения, то ли от оргазма неиспытанной прежде силы. Он помнил, что он стоял на коленях в объятьях Эшли, а когда открыл глаза в следующий раз, то уже лежал на спине, и Эшли склонялся над ним, гладя по волосам и покрывая его лицо нежными поцелуями. В тот момент Энди почувствовал, что он непреодолимо желает еще, еще как можно больше Эшли, снова ощущать его всем телом, снаружи и внутри. Тогда он обвил руками шею Эшли и сам прильнул к его губам в страстном, глубоком поцелуе. А потом все повторилось. Сколько? Два раза?

Энди помнил, как он снова стоял на коленях, на этот раз упираясь руками в один из столбиков кровати и изо всех сил прогибаясь в пояснице. Эшли находился сзади, крепко держал его обеими руками за бедра и входил в него с такой неутолимой жадностью, словно реально хотел получить свое за все время своего неразделенного чувства сразу. И при этом Энди все равно громкими умоляющими стонами просил его о «сильнее» и о «еще». И Эшли не оставался равнодушным к этим мольбам. Черт, если сквозь стены этого номера вообще что-то может быть слышно, то Энди должен был слышать не только весь отель, но и половина Лондона. И в этот раз они могли наблюдать всю сцену сразу в двух зеркалах, что они и делали, упиваясь зрелищем, которое еще больше сводило их с ума. Если какое-то смущение еще оставалось, то оно лишь придавало наслаждению еще большую сладость запретного плода.

А в следующий раз они уже занимались любовью лицом к лицу, стараясь как можно сильнее прижаться друг к другу. С какой-то безумно-страстной отчаянностью Энди цеплялся за Эшли, вонзая свои ногти ему в плечи и спину, с силой обвивая ногами, словно старался вобрать его как можно глубже в себя. Пот катился ручьями по их раскаленным телам, оба тяжело и неровно дышали от бешеного напряжения, но при этом они старались не отрываться от губ друг друга, а если и делали это, то только чтобы вновь и вновь повторять друг другу признания в любви. Да, Энди тоже повторял эти слова снова и снова, уже без всяких просьб и вопросов со стороны Эшли. И это было так легко, словно это были самые естественные слова, какие он только мог произнести.

Когда они кончили в этот раз, то были уже полностью измождены. Они даже не изменили положения. Только у Эшли еще хватило сил подтянуть одеяло и укрыть их, а еще дотянуться до ближайшего к кровати выключателя. И запечатлев на губах друг друга последний поцелуй, они провалились в глубочайший и спокойный сон.

Энди всегда было хорошо с Эшли, с самого начала их знакомства. Да, весь этот окружающий мир, где Энди так часто приходилось сталкиваться с озлобленной завистью или еще более озлобленным и враждебным непониманием, переставал иметь значение или хотя бы утрачивал свою ядовитую силу, когда Эшли был рядом. Но Энди и подумать не мог, что с Эшли ему может быть настолько хорошо. Энди усмехнулся, когда подумал, что должен признаться себе, что вчера он на самом деле ни на минуту не верил серьезно в опасность для себя, которая может исходить от Эшли. Ну, может быть, только в самую первую минуту. Нет, он знал, что ему самому ничего не угрожает. Наверное, он просто хотел найти себе оправдание в том, что позволил случиться вчерашней ночи. И это была самая невообразимая, самая потрясающая ночь в его жизни. И Энди был бы бесконечно счастлив, но…

Но было «но», и оно приводило его в ужас.

***

Пока душ принимал Эшли, Энди остался в комнате один, и кошмарная реальность прогнала его ночные воспоминая. Нужно было срочно что-то делать. Уже через пару часов им нужно было ехать в аэропорт, а тут — эти мертвые тела.

Одеваясь, Энди с замиранием сердца поглядывал на сундук, но он знал, что у него не хватит сил снова его открыть. Слишком ужасным было зрелище, и слишком хорошо он его помнил. Должен ли он сообщить в полицию? Ведь это же убийство, жестокое убийство.

Достав из кармана свой телефон, Энди сел на край кровати, напротив зловещего сундука. От загадки с полотенцем он торопливо отмахнулся. В конце концов, сколько раз было так, что из аэропорта они сразу ехали в гримерку той или иной концертной площадки, а уже через пятнадцать минут выходили на сцену. В такой спешке и неразберихе вещи могли десять раз перепутаться.

Энди заглянул в телефон — и только в этот момент он вспомнил про Джулиет. Вот черт! Но и вспомнил-то только потому, что не обнаружил никаких новых сообщений, никаких непринятых вызовов. Как же так? Он ведь всю ночь провел неизвестно где, а Джулиет даже не пыталась его разыскать? Но сейчас перед Энди стояли более важные и безотлагательные вопросы.

Глядя в телефон, Энди почувствовал, что ни о каком звонке в полицию и речи быть не может. Он никак не сможет этого сделать. Даже если бы на счету Эшли были сотни трупов, но только не он, только не Энди, был бы способен его обличить и как-то способствовать его наказанию. Оставалось только два варианта. Или продолжать делать вид, что ему ничего не известно, пустить ситуацию на самотек, и будь что будет. Или сказать Эшли, что он все знает, и, пусть это хоть десять раз будет неправильно, постараться как-то помочь ему скрыть следы преступления и спастись от тюрьмы.

Энди все еще сидел на краю кровати, бессмысленно вертя в руках телефон, когда Эшли вышел из душа. Энди поднял на него глаза. На Эшли были черные облегающие джинсы, а с мокрых волос капельки воды стекали на обнаженные плечи. Он был так красив. Энди почувствовал, что от страха за Эшли у него сжимается сердце, глаза наполнились слезами.

— Что с тобой? — Эшли быстро сел рядом и обнял Энди обеими руками. — Перестань. Я понимаю твою ситуацию. Я ведь ничего не требую и не тороплю тебя.

— Эшли, послушай. Я должен сказать. Я знаю, что…

В этот самый момент раздался резкий стук в дверь и послышался раздраженный голос:

— Эшли, это Джулиет. Впусти меня.

Оба вздрогнули и испуганно посмотрели друг на друга. Эшли тоже забыл удивиться, что в течение всей ночи Джулиет не разыскивала Энди. Но сейчас нужно было действовать, чтобы предотвратить разоблачение и скандал.

— Лезь под кровать! — громким шепотом скомандовал Эшли.

Не рассуждая, Энди сразу же послушался. Стук продолжался. Эшли быстро направился к двери, остановился на секунду, окинул номер взглядом, проверяя, не видно ли каких-либо вещей Энди и не слишком ли очевидно измята кровать. Потом все же открыл дверь, думая, что в такой ситуации промедление только усугубит подозрения. Ничего не говоря, Джулиет резко вошла в номер, оглядываясь по сторонам. Закрывая за ней дверь, Эшли отметил про себя, что она одета точно так же, как вчера вечером, и в тех же уродских, как он считал, туфлях на толстой платформе и с высокими каблуками — вечно из кожи вон лезет, чтобы быть более заметной. Сейчас у нее в руках еще был довольно большого размера и не гармонирующий с остальной одеждой клатч, а ее макияж явно требовалось освежить. Джулиет остановилась рядом с сундуком, бросив на него задумчиво-подозрительный взгляд.

— Джу, привет. Чем обязан столь раннему визиту? — проговорил Эшли с натянутой улыбкой.

— Где он? — резко спросила Джулиет.

— Кто?

— Энди.

— Энди? Понятия не имею. Почему ты у меня спрашиваешь? Я его со вчерашнего вечера не видел. Разве он не с тобой?

— Не прикидывайся идиотом! Какого черта здесь вообще происходит? Я видела, что вчера от Кристиана он пошел к тебе. Где он сейчас?

— Джулиет, я вообще не понимаю, о чем ты говоришь. Мне пора собираться, и поэтому…

— Ладно, — резко перебила его Джулиет, — Может быть, это поможет тебе лучше меня понять?

Она открыла клатч и достала оттуда пистолет, который тут же направила Эшли в грудь. Так, это уже принимало более серьезный оборот, чем обычные семейные разборки на почве ревности.

— Эээ, Джу, скажи мне, это у тебя такая зажигалка?

— Нет, дорогой Эшли, это у меня такой пистолет. И он не только заряжен, но и уже снят с предохранителя.

— Откуда у тебя пистолет?

— О, все всегда и где угодно можно достать — было бы желание. Я тебя последний раз спрашиваю, где Энди?

— Подожди-подожди, успокойся. Формально это не может считаться изменой тебе…

— Что?! — взвизгнула Джулиет тонким, срывающимся голосом. — Этот козел мне еще и изменяет! А ты ему телок подгоняешь и покрываешь его! Я всегда подозревала, что между вами что-то нечисто. Ну, вы мне оба за это заплатите!

— А… постой. Если ты не об этом, тогда о чем ты вообще говоришь?

— Я говорю о двух дохлых шлюхах в этом сундуке!

— Что?!

Джулиет схватила с ближайшего столика какую-то салфетку и так, чтобы не дотрагиваться руками до сундука, подняла крышку.

— Блядь!!! — вырвалось у Эшли, когда он увидел два окровавленных трупа.

Джулиет убрала руку, и крышка сундука с грохотом захлопнулась. Положив обе руки на пистолет, Джулиет стала прицеливаться тщательнее. Инстинктивно Эшли попятился ближе к кровати, под которой, он знал, прятался Энди, словно ища там у Энди защиты. Сейчас, потрясенный увиденным, Эшли не понимал, что таким образом он лишает его возможности что-то предпринять незаметно для Джулиет.

— Боже… — проговорил Эшли. — Келли и Салли. Как? Что… что они там делают?

— Отличный вопрос! — с сильнейшим раздражением воскликнула Джулиет. — Я тоже бы хотела знать, что они ВСЁ ЕЩЁ там делают! Нет, это просто поразительно. Ведь все же было продумано. Еще позавчера я вам четверым подсыпаю в выпивку снотворное. Жду, пока Энди отрубится у нас в номере. Потом звоню по скайпу домой, жалуюсь, что я сижу одна в номере, а мой муж неизвестно где шляется. Потом иду к тебе. Пока ты в отключке, убиваю этих шалав. Черт, одна ведь проснулась, когда я только начала ее душить! Хорошо, что я успела свернуть ей шею до того, как она сообразила, что происходит. Потом возвращаюсь, снова разговариваю по скайпу с парой подруг, обеспечиваю себе алиби, рассказываю ту же историю про отсутствие Энди. Потом с самого утра пытаюсь заставить Энди начать что-то подозревать. Когда он, наконец-то, направляется в твой номер, быстро сматываюсь из отеля, чтобы быть подальше от места действия. Утром возвращаюсь… и… Ничего не происходит! Ни полиции, ни журналистов. Мой муж реально шляется неизвестно где и даже забывает мне позвонить. Трупы как лежали, так и лежат на своем месте. И ни он, ни горничные их не обнаруживают. И что теперь? Может быть, мы просто улетим, а потом отель просто скроет эти трупы, чтобы не портить себе репутацию. И все мои труды пропадут даром?

— Что? Зачем? Зачем ты их убила?

— Чтобы подставить Энди и упечь его за решетку. Ну, и тебя с ним заодно. Типа вы трахали этих баб, а потом замочили. Он должен был найти эти трупы, но не понять сразу, что улики будут против него, а подумать на тебя и вызвать полицию…

— Подставить Энди?! Как? Он же с ними не спал.

— Ну, может быть, он из тех, кто любит смотреть. Все равно, орудие убийства должно указать на него. Между прочим, ты с ними тоже не спал. Вырубился раньше. Когда я пришла в номер, они валялись на кровати в нижнем белье, а ты в штанах.

— Черт! Вот почему я вчера ни хрена не помнил и думал, куда же они делись.

— Ага. Мне даже тебя жалко стало. Я думала, что ты хоть успеешь потрахаться в свое удовольствие перед тем, как все, что тебе останется — это только не слишком приятный групповой секс в тюремной душевой. А, ладно, все равно мне теперь придется тебя убить.

— Постой… Почему ты хочешь подставить Энди? Разве ты его не любишь?

Джулиет разразилась громким истерическим смехом. Но резко остановилась и попыталась заговорить спокойным, обыденным тоном, но раздражение в ней снова быстро нарастало.

— Ну, вначале он мне действительно нравился. Но потом… Как ты думаешь, каково это мне быть с ним? Я женщина, но все вокруг говорят только о том, какой он красивый, какой он идеальный. И какая я уродина. Я — профессиональная певица, я с детства занимаюсь музыкой, но это он у нас звезда, это его все любят, это им все восторгаются. А я — вечно «плюс один», так, словно какая-то дворняжка рядом пробегала.

— Он же включал тебя во все свои и наши проекты, какие только можно!

— Да пошел он нахрен со своей благотворительностью! Такой весь благородный и замечательный! Я его еще больше за это ненавижу!

— А мысль о разводе тебе в голову не приходила? Если он так тебе противен, взяла бы, да и свалила подальше! И другим бы не мешала! — Эшли остановился, поняв, что начал говорить лишнее.

— Вот еще! Даже если это я подам на развод, то он скоро найдет себе кого-нибудь, и в глазах всех именно я буду несчастной брошенкой. И провести с ним столько лет — и остаться ни с чем! А как ты думаешь, сколько при разводе получит несчастная жена серийного убийцы? А если я еще скажу, что он меня избивал… И мне все поверят. А, может быть, мне повезет, и ему дадут высшую меру. И тогда я, несмотря ни на что, во имя нашей любви, останусь с ним до конца. До самого электрического стула. Я же ведь обещала: «пока смерть не разлучит…». Тогда, как безутешная вдова, я получу все его деньги!

— Какая же ты мразь! — проговорил Эшли, отвращение перекрыло страх перед заряженным пистолетом. — А каким образом я оказался в твоем плане?

— Ну, Энди же нужен сообщник. Не в нашем же номере мне было кого-нибудь убивать. А ты идеально подходишь. Вечно таскаешь к себе кого ни попадя. И вы же лучшие друзья. И вообще, я тебя терпеть не могу, ты меня бесишь! Я знаю, что ты всех на меня науськивал и отговаривал Энди от женитьбы на мне.

— Если ты хотела заставить меня раскаяться в своих действиях, то ты выбрала не лучший способ. Я сейчас как никогда убежден, что Энди не надо было на тебе жениться.

— Очень смешно! Я рада, что ты сдохнешь, не утратив чувства юмора.

— Ты и мое убийство собираешься свалить на Энди? И про первые два никто не поверит.

— Неужели! Твое убийство будет моей самообороной. В конце концов, это мог быть твой пистолет. Я обнаружила трупы, ты на меня напал, но мне повезло. А что касается этих шлюх, так одна из них задушена полотенцем Энди с этим его гребаным Бэтменом, а вторая заколота ножом для колки льда, с которым ты фотографировался и на котором должны были остаться твои отпечатки — я же в перчатках работала. И нож, и полотенце валяются там же в сундуке. Может быть, на телах еще обнаружат пару волос Энди, которые я сняла с его расчески. Но если и этого будет мало, так я отрезала у них по пальцу, которые сейчас аккуратно упакованы и лежат в заднем кармане чемодана Энди…

— Стоп, стоп! Полотенце Энди, нож, с которым я фотографировался, отрезанные пальцы в чемодане… Тебе не кажется, что вот это уже «too much». Не могут же в полиции подумать, что мы настолько дебилы, что оставили такие однозначные улики против себя, — Эшли показалось, что он увидел возможность заболтать Джулиет. — Это же вызовет подозрения. Они начнут искать другого убийцу. Может быть, ты уберешь пистолет, и мы вместе подумаем, как нам избавиться от трупов…

— Да что ты говоришь! Нет, в полиции, конечно, подумают, что это маленькая и хрупкая я замочила этих двух здоровенных кобылиц в твоем номере. И открою тебе страшный секрет: вас, ребята, гениями особо никто не считает… Ладно, надоело. Пора заканчивать. А то ты, наверное, уже думаешь, что мне, как киношным убийцам, просто хочется поговорить.

— Ага, только о том и думаю.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты открыл крышку этого сундука и оставил на ней свои отпечатки, раз уж Энди этого не сделал. Для большей достоверности.

— С какого хрена я стану тебе помогать?

— Если сделаешь, как я сказала, убью тебя быстро, выстрелом в голову. А если нет, я тебе колени сначала прострелю. Ну, давай, пошел!

Джулиет указательно махнула рукой и сама начала отходить от сундука, удерживая Эшли на достаточном расстоянии. Постепенно они поменялись местами. Стараясь не смотреть внутрь, Эшли поднял крышку и сразу развернулся лицом к Джулиет. Она уже стояла рядом с кроватью, спиной к ней.

— Спасибо. Ну что ж, Эшли, прощай. Не переживай, тебе будет легче, чем Энди, — она начала тщательно прицеливаться, готовясь сделать выстрел.

— Боже, Энди, да сделай же ты что-нибудь! — крикнул Эшли.

Джулиет резко повернула голову, не понимая, к кому он обращается. В этот же момент Энди высунул руку из-под кровати, схватил Джулиет за каблук и резко дернул на себя. Джулиет потеряла равновесие. Раздался выстрел, а следом звон разлетевшегося на осколки зеркала. Джулиет упала, при падении ударившись головой об один из декоративных столиков, и осталась лежать на полу без сознания.

Энди быстро выбрался из-под кровати, в это же время Эшли оттолкнул ногой пистолет в противоположный угол комнаты. Их следующим первым порывом было кинуться друг другу в объятья.

— Эшли, господи, ты жив! Слава богу! — проговорил Энди, изо всех прижимая Эшли к себе, уткнувшись лицом в его волосы. В его голосе слышались слезы.

Эшли почувствовал дурноту и слегка пошатнулся — шок от произошедшего накрыл его только сейчас.

— Боже, ты ранен! — воскликнул Энди, взглянув на свою руку и увидев кровь на пальцах.

— Что? — проговорил Эшли слабым голосом и попытался заглянуть себе за плечо. — А, нет… Осколком, наверное, задело… Ты почему так долго?

— Я… я не мог раньше. Я видел только ваши ноги. Я ждал, когда она повернется спиной и… когда… когда она ближе подойдет, — Энди все еще тяжело дышал. Потом он наклонился и достал из-под кровати свой телефон. — К тому же… Может быть, я и не гений, но мне хватило ума записать весь ваш разговор. А то она и в самом деле оставила против нас слишком серьезные улики…

— Записать разговор? А с какого момента ты начал его записывать? — Эшли был удивлен такой сообразительностью Энди. Он сам был так поражен видом мертвых тел, что до сих пор не вполне осознавал, что и как здесь сейчас произошло.

— Как только она упомянула «дохлых шлюх в сундуке», — ответил Энди, проверяя, сохранилась ли запись. — Я ведь всю ночь думал о том, что с этими убийствами что-то не так, хотя все и указывало на тебя.

Эшли бросил на него резкий взгляд, в котором помимо изумления читалась и острая боль. Но Энди этого не заметил. Убрав телефон в карман, он тут же снова крепко обнял Эшли, положив голову ему на плечо.

— О, Эшли, главное, что с тобой все хорошо! Я бы не пережил, если бы с тобой что-нибудь случилось.

Эшли помедлил несколько мгновений, но потом все-таки приобнял Энди одной рукой.

— Да, все хорошо, — проговорил он, слегка поглаживая Энди по спине и изо всех сил стараясь сдержать подступившие к глазам слезы. — Что, будем звонить в полицию?

— В полицию? — Энди вздрогнул и с сомнением посмотрел на все еще лежащую на полу Джулиет. — Может… Может, мы с ней сначала поговорим. Ведь она же все-таки… она моя жена и…

Эшли тоже посмотрел на Джулиет, нахмурился, присел рядом с ней и положил два пальца ей на шею, пониже уха.

— Ээм… Энди, послушай… Не думаю, что мы уже сможем с ней поговорить…

— Что?!

— Кажется, она того… слишком сильно ударилась. И похоже, что ты овдовел…

***

***

***

Эшли остановил машину напротив небольшого двухэтажного дома, который никак не выделялся в ряду других домов в этом тихом пригороде. Сначала Эшли решил посидеть в машине еще несколько минут, чтобы успокоиться. Но скоро он понял, что от промедления его сердце начинает колотиться еще быстрее и если он сейчас же не выйдет из машины, то просто развернется и поедет обратно, как уже несколько раз чуть не сделал по дороге сюда.

Он вышел, поднялся на крыльцо и заставил себя постучать. Дверь открыла Эми, мама Энди.

— Здравствуйте, миссис Бирсак. А Энди дома?

Эшли смутился. Ему показалось, что фраза получилась какой-то дурацкой. Словно школьник зашел позвать своего приятеля пойти играть.

— А, Эшли, здравствуй! Как хорошо, что ты приехал! Заходи! — сказала Эми очень приветливо.

Эшли всегда знал, что родители Энди хорошо к нему относятся, но сейчас для него особенно важно было получить подтверждение этому.

— Да, Энди у себя в комнате, наверху… — продолжила Эми, словно тоже начиная играть роль мамы школьного приятеля.

Когда три недели назад Энди внезапно исчез со всех радаров, уехав из Лос-Анджелеса и отрубив все средства связи, Эшли первые дни не находил себе места из-за беспокойства. Но потом он понял, что Энди либо направился к родителям, либо родители знают, что с ним все в порядке и где он находится. Еще с тех пор, когда Энди было восемнадцать, а Black Veil Brides были начинающей группой, Крис и Эми часто звонили Эшли, чтобы выяснить, так ли на самом деле все хорошо у их сына, как он им это рассказывает. Эту привычку названивать ему, Эшли, они не бросили даже после того, как Энди женился. Поэтому отсутствие тревожного звонка в течение нескольких дней после исчезновения Энди могло свидетельствовать только о том, что в этот раз родители были осведомлены лучше. Что ж, он был здесь, и дальнейшие поиски и расспросы не потребовались.

— Вторая дверь направо, — добавила Эми, кивая в сторону лестницы, ведущей на второй этаж. — Только Энди говорит, что он никого не хочет видеть. Но я уверена, что к тебе это не относится.

Черт! Эшли снова захотелось убежать. Он подумал, что к нему эта фраза могла относиться в первую очередь. Эшли не знал, но боялся, что Энди может считать его в чем-то виновным.

Четыре месяца, прошедшие с того дня в лондонском отеле, были настоящим адом, бесконечным бредовым кошмаром. Сначала их с Энди сразу же арестовали. Потом все-таки отпустили под залог, огромный залог, но они все равно не могли покинуть страну и фактически находились в отеле под домашним арестом. Ни о каком продолжении тура не могло быть и речи. Скоро стало понятно, что Джулиет была права, и если бы Энди не догадался нажать на «record», то никто и ни в чем не стал бы разбираться. Только благодаря сделанной записи начались всякие экспертизы, вроде проверки на содержание снотворного в крови и характера нанесенных телам повреждений, опросы всех возможных свидетелей, включая персонал гостиницы, когда, в частности, и выяснилось, что это именно Джулиет брала ключ от номера Эшли в ночь убийства. Потом кто-то в полиции слил за деньги эту запись желтой прессе. Кажется, этого гада быстро вычислили и уволили. Но запись уже просочилась в интернет. Это был настоящий хит сезона! Но благодаря этому общественное мнение оказалось более-менее на их стороне. В самом же начале люди были готовы обвинять Энди и Эшли, да и остальных участников группы, во всех смертных грехах, включая поклонение Сатане и купание в крови невинных младенцев. Зато Саймон сохранил свою работу и даже не узнал, что Энди собирался его уволить, поскольку группе сразу же пришлось утроить количество охраны. Журналисты совершенно слетели с катушек, лезли во все щели, ради лишнего кадра были готовы бросаться под колеса автомобилей.

Через пару месяцев им все-таки дали возможность вернуться в США, но и там, пока продолжалось расследование, они находились под наблюдением и были ограничены в своих передвижениях, сохраняя непонятный статус то ли главных свидетелей, то ли все еще подозреваемых.

Энди очень тяжело переживал смерть Джулиет, как и тот факт, что убийствами она хотела, в первую очередь, навредить ему. Это терзало Энди гораздо больше, чем угроза оказаться за решеткой. Эшли видел, что Энди находится на грани тотального нервного срыва, и боялся, что какое-нибудь, даже незначительное, событие окажется последней каплей, и Энди просто двинется мозгами. И хотя Эшли самого изнутри жгла огромная обида, он говорил себе, что сейчас для этого не время, что они с Энди должны поддерживать друг друга.

И они поддерживали друг друга, как могли. Почти все время находились рядом. Хотя старались поменьше говорить про то, что случилось в то утро, а про то, что случилось ночью, — не говорили вовсе. Словно ничего не было.

Эшли думал о том, что как только будет вынесен окончательный вердикт и ему снова можно будет выехать из страны, то он тут же свалит ко всем чертям! Например, в Австралию. Да, Австралия подходила больше всего. Это было самое удаленное место на этой планете — самое удаленное от Энди.

Но Энди его опередил. Когда Энди исчез, Эшли почувствовал, что ему уже никуда не хочется уезжать, а, наоборот, хочется найти Энди и наконец-то выяснить с ним их отношения. Вкусив однажды столь желаемого им счастья, он уже не мог довольствоваться ролью просто друга, пусть даже и самого близкого. Только ему потребовалось еще две недели, чтобы желание все прояснить взяло верх над его страхами. Эшли часто думал, что лучше уж сохранить эту ситуацию неопределенности и страдать от неизвестности, чем рисковать услышать отрицательный ответ. И этот страх не оставлял его и сейчас.

— Может быть, хотя бы тебе удастся вывести его из этой депрессии, — сказала Эми, когда Эшли уже поднимался по лестнице.

«Интересно, а ему удастся вывести из депрессии меня», — подумал Эшли.

Без стука, Эшли тихо отворил дверь и сразу увидел Энди, который полусидел, полулежал на кровати, уныло играя в телефоне.

— Мам, ну я же просил… — начал он недовольно-капризным голосом, но тут он, повернув голову, увидел Эшли и слегка вздрогнул. Но его губы непроизвольно радостно улыбнулись.

— Привет, — сказал Эшли, почувствовав, что, несмотря на свою сильную нервозность, от этой улыбки Энди у него внутри разливается приятное тепло.

— Эшли? Как ты здесь оказался?

— Приехал, — Эшли пожал плечами.

— Ну, да.

Энди пошевелился, но Эшли сделал знак рукой, чтобы он не вставал. Эшли подошел и сел рядом на пол, положив руки на кровать, а голову на руки. Он обвел глазами комнату. На стенах висело много плакатов, явно уже старых, на полках были видны фигурки героев комиксов и лежали стопки дисков.

— Твоя комната?

— Да, — Энди улыбнулся. — Здесь многое осталось еще с того времени, когда я учился в школе. Я просил родителей ничего тут не трогать и не делать ремонт. Мне всегда было хорошо побыть здесь недельку-другую, чтобы прийти в себя от того сумасшествия, в котором мы с тобой обычно живем. Как правило, помогает. А сейчас мне это особенно необходимо.

— Я удивился, когда ты так внезапно уехал. Тебе ведь, вроде бы, назначили курс психотерапии.

— Да пошли они! Психотерапия! Много мне пользы от сидения кружком на стульях в помещении какого-то медицинского центра с незнакомыми людьми и выслушивания их жалоб типа «ой, мой отец меня никогда не поддерживал, и потому я не уверен в себе» или «мне кажется, что моя жизнь лишена смысла». И тут я такой: «Ну, моя проблема заключается в том, что моя любимая жена, с которой мы были вместе несколько лет, как оказалось, ненавидела меня настолько, что убила двоих человек, чтобы подставить и отправить меня на электрический стул, потом пыталась убить моего лучшего друга, а потом я сам ее убил…».

— Ты ее не убивал! — резко перебил его Эшли. — Когда ты уже перестанешь это повторять? Ты не виноват. Это был несчастный случай.

— Да, да. В судебном заключении тоже так сказано: «оправданная самооборона» и «несчастный случай». Все равно ее смерть стала результатом моих действий.

— Ее смерть стала результатом ее собственных действий.

— Да, и это тоже. Узнать, что один из самых близких тебе людей хотел тебя уничтожить…

— У тебя много близких людей, которые не только не хотят тебя уничтожать, а даже еще и любят. А для Джу, может быть, так даже лучше. Я имею в виду, что она ведь даже не успела понять, что произошло. А ты же знаешь, под ногтями задушенной близняшки, той, которая проснулась и, наверное, пыталась сопротивляться, нашли частички ее кожи — Джулиет все равно бы никак не смогла отвертеться.

— Ладно, ладно, — Энди хотелось сменить тему. — А я удивился, что они тебе психотерапию не назначили. Ты ведь находился под дулом пистолета.

— Пф… фигня, — отмахнулся Эшли. — У меня есть другая, очень серьезная психологическая проблема, только они ничего о ней не знают.

— И в чем твоя проблема? — спросил Энди как бы машинально.

Эшли помолчал несколько секунд, потом глубоко вдохнул, помедлил еще мгновение, но все же решил идти до конца:

— Представь, что ты уже много лет влюблен в одного человека, но не решаешься признаться в своих чувствах и боишься их перед ним обнаружить. Но в один прекрасный, или ужасный, день этот человек заводит с тобой какой-то странный разговор о доверии и вообще весь этот день смотрит на тебя как-то странно. Ты думаешь, что он догадался, но не знаешь, как на это реагировать, и как он сам к этому относится. Потом ты обнаруживаешь его у себя в номере. От вспыхнувшей надежды тебе сносит крышу. Ты бросаешься ему на шею, признаешься ему в любви, он, вроде бы, отвечает тебе тем же. Вы проводите потрясающую ночь, и на утро ты просыпаешься с мыслью, что твои самые заветные мечты наконец-то стали реальностью… Но потом выясняется, что в твой номер он пришел, чтобы найти там два трупа, и всю эту ночь — лучшую в твоей жизни — считал тебя маньяком-убийцей, а то, что он делал и говорил… Я даже не хочу думать — почему он это делал и говорил! Может быть, мои действия вообще были изнасилованием!.. Вот, как-то так. Видишь? Какой-нибудь психиатр мог бы на моем случае докторскую диссертацию написать…

Какое-то время Энди сидел молча, усиленно разглядывая свои коленки. Потом он смущенно посмотрел на Эшли и заговорил тихим голосом:

— А ты не думал, что этот человек, хотя бы просто в силу своей половой принадлежности, не смог бы притворятся, что он испытывает возбуждение или наслаждение? Что хотя он и подозревал тебя в убийствах, но как-то не поторопился звонить в полицию? Что, когда ситуация наконец-то прояснилась, он не сказал тебе ничего типа «забудь все, что было этой ночью, и я сделаю то же самое», а если он не сказал тебе что-то другое, то, может быть, лишь потому, что вся обстановка последних месяцев как-то не особо располагала к романтике?..

— Думал, — ответил Эшли. Слова Энди его несколько обнадежили, хотя и не были теми самыми, которых он ждал. — Но мне уже известна эта моя особенность — принимать желаемое за действительное…

— Если бы не эта твоя особенность, то сейчас мы бы в самом лучшем случае находились в тюрьме с пожизненными сроками. Если бы мы не посвятили ту ночь сексу и не дождались бы появления Джу с ее признанием, то…

— Да, да… — уныло проговорил Эшли. Это было явно не то, что он хотел услышать.

— А может быть, — продолжил Энди и его щеки залились краской, — Благодаря этой твоей особенности принимать желаемое за действительное, тот человек, которого ты любишь, смог осознать свои собственные чувства к тебе. И то, что тебе показалось, на самом деле оказалось реальным…

В глазах Эшли вспыхнули радостные искорки. Ему прямо сейчас захотелось сжать Энди в объятьях и покрыть его лицо поцелуями. Но он испугался, что такая страстность — учитывая всю прошлую ситуацию и этот, как казалось Эшли, затянувшийся траур Энди по Джулиет — окажется преждевременной.

— Слушай, раз уж ты заглянул ко мне, — сказал Энди, борясь со смущением и стараясь, чтобы его голос звучал шутливо и беззаботно, — Может быть, останешься у меня сегодня в гостях с ночевкой?

— Как в детстве? Будем лежать в спальных мешках на полу и рассказывать друг другу перед сном страшные истории? — улыбнулся Эшли.

— Только давай без страшных историй. Мне мой психолог говорит, что мое эмоциональное состояние все еще крайне неустойчивое…

— Тогда мы будем смотреть мультики «Hello Kitty»!

— Ладно, это лучше. А после того, как мама принесет нам горячий шоколад с печеньем и пожелает спокойной ночи, мы сможем перебраться с пола вдвоем на эту кроватку…

— Ммм… Твое приглашение становится все более заманчивым…

Конец.


End file.
